The present invention relates to a stake puller and, more particularly, it is concerned with such a puller which takes the form of an attachment adapted to be connected to a conventional pry bar. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with such an attachment which is formed of a segment of flattened steel pipe.
It is known to provide attachments for pry bars which adapt them for special uses. Such an attachment for use in increasing the leverage advantage of the pry bar may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,121. The prior art teaches various types of stake pullers which may be secured to pry bars or jacks; see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,009,394, 5,052,659 and 5,224,687. The prior art also teaches tools designed specifically for stake pulling, as may be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,726, 3,779,516, 4,998,312, 5,011,117, 5,022,632 and 5,186,437. At least one specially designed puller of the latter type employs a plate with a slot proportioned for slidable receipt around a stake to be pulled and gripping engagement with the stake upon cocking of the plate relative to the stake. The plate of latter puller, however, is not adapted for use in converting a conventional pry bar to a stake puller.